OLDvampire
by ScarletAustin
Summary: Another old story I have written.  I really took the time to spell check this one.  It's supposed to be about vampires I think?   Can't remember.  Feedback please.


Gregory, Valentine, Anthony and I all walked out of school laughing at some joke that Anthony told when Gregory stopped in front of us all and started talking.

"So are we all hanging out this weekend? It would be really nice if we did, I need a break from the crazy one and we could all take a load off of school." He looked at me and then at his sister and friend. "It would be really great if you would come Paris, I would really like to see you and my sister become really good friends."

"And you would really like to be great friends with her, and more!" Anthony said coyly as him and Valentine held each other looking into each other's eyes. Gregory threw Anthony a crazy look and walked closer to me.

"Please come over tonight. It would really make me happy. Please?" Gregory pleaded, making a pout face that melted to the core of me. I had the biggest crush on Gregory but his crazy ex-girlfriend was stalking him and was really crazy. I was afraid to get close to him because of her. "Don't worry about Adrianna she won't be there. So we won't get our throats ripped out for being near each other." He laughed jokingly. I put my long thick edgy brown hair into a pony tail and slung my back pack onto my shoulders again, and looked at Gregory.

"I guess I could come. It would really make me happy as well, but as long as she doesn't show up like last time." I said laughing; it was then that I realized Valentine and Anthony had begun to make out. I shot them a weird look and continued talking to Gregory again. His black hair was messy today and his brown eyes where bright with anticipation of tonight. "But I'm going to go home first and clean up. Text me?" I said giving him a quick hug before I took off to my car to drive home.

"I'll see you later…." He said quietly, I watched him get into his car leaving the two love birds in the parking lot, and drove away in my small car.

The ride home was calm, I had time to think of what I was going to wear to Gregory's and Valentine's house tonight, and also had time to wonder what was at my house for a snack, and if my parents where even home.

My mother and father are two very big CEO's of these huge mega corporations. I hear about their companies on the news everyday but I never see my parents. They are always on business trips or just too busy to even leave a note. I didn't mind them being gone, I had the opportunity to be a wild and crazy teenager and raid there liquor cabinet two weeks ago. Gregory and Anthony had to watch Valentine and I while we were drunk to make sure that we didn't hurt ourselves or anyone else for that matter. It was just a little pool party that we four had at Gregory's parent's town house. I smiled at the old memory and then cringed at the memory of the morning after. I had gotten so sick from not eating any food that night I had puke seven times at Gregory's house. It was so embarrassing. I couldn't believe I had done that.

I pulled into my drive way that was empty all the time and quickly ran inside. I was still waiting for a text from Gregory, that when I checked my blackberry curve he had sent me a message.

_I really can't wait till you come over. It's going to be so much fun._

I smiled widely and quickly texted him back, giving him an estimated time of arrival and I was off to the kitchen to grab some food. There was a fridge full of food. I rummaged through it till I found a plate of sushi and other various Asian foods on it. I quickly ate the sushi and asked the in house chef to heat me up the other bits of food as I ran up to my room to get clothes for tonight.

I never knew what I should bring with me to Valentine's house, when I slept over at her house. I had to bring several changes of clothes with me. I grabbed my overnight bag and emptied it on the floor. I ran to my closet and opened it up. The one thing that my parents where good at was getting me a big closet to put all the clothes they bought for me in it. I walked into the pants section of the closet and grabbed a pair of ultra skinny jeans and put them on, I grabbed a pair of tight black yoga pants that I knew made my butt look good in and than a pair of black liquid leather leggings and a metallic pair of leggings. I didn't know what I should bring, this is always the most stressful part of going over to Val's house, I had the biggest crush on her brother and I wanted to impress him so bad. Ugh, I hate hormones. I walked quickly to the shirt section of my closet and grabbed 4 different flannel shirts, throwing them towards the door where my overnight bag was, I then grabbed a large tunic dress, and a little black silk dress and threw it at my overnight bag. I still had to find a shirt to wear to night. I grabbed a deep v-neck tunic and slipped it on my slender body. It hugged it tight and made my boobs look bigger. I grabbed 4 different kinds of bras and several different kinds of underwear. I didn't know if I was going to wear a thong or not and in what color. I almost left my room without getting shoes to take tonight.

I squealed and ran back upstairs. I grabbed 3 pairs of gladiator heels in various colors and slipped on my chucks. I grabbed my phone charger on the way out along with my plate of food and got back onto my car. I looked at my phone and Gregory had sent me another message.

_You coming? We all miss you!_

I felt flutters in my stomach and turned on my car and continued to check my messages. Val sent me one.

_Bring something to wear out tonight._

I sighed, good thing I grabbed my tunic dress and some heels. I drove off fast.

Before I knew it I was in Val's drive way and I still hadn't eaten my food. Thank god the chef put it in to go box otherwise it would have been cold by now. I shut off my car and grabbed my bag full of stuff and my box of food and walked into their house without even knocking.

"Hey Val! I'm here!" I could hear a television on in the living room and Gregory turned around quickly.

"Paris! Oh wow, let me help you with your stuff." He said taking my overnight bag in one hand and my hand in the other. "I'll help you upstairs." He smiled widely and showed me to the one million extra bedrooms in the house. But this one was different, it was designated mine, they had given it to me for when I stay over. Gregory quickly put my bag down near the dresser and took my hand again leading me down stairs. I was still carrying the food and I really wanted to eat it.

"Where's Val and Anthony?" I asked curiously, looking at the seemingly hushed house.

"They went out to get us all reservations at some fancy diner slash night club and something else really special…some of your favorite 1800 and vodka." He winked at me and got me a fork from the kitchen drawer as I sat down. "We won't be eating at the restaurant so eat up now. They just wanted to get us a table so we didn't have to stand." Shoot I should have grabbed some more money from home before I came over. "But I'll bring some money along just in case you decide to get hungry from all the dancing you'll be doing with my sister." He winked at me again and I almost chocked on my food. Gregory took a seat on the kitchen counter facing me, he always watched me eat when it was just him and I. it was weird but I kind of liked having his eyes on me only. As conceded as that sounds.

I finished my food in 15 minutes, leaving me some time to talk to Gregory alone while his sister was still out. "So Gregory. Um…is the crazy going to be there tonight? I mean does she know where we are going?" I asked a little nervous. Gregory let out a heavy sigh and came and sat on the couch with me. He put his arm around me and hugged me close.

"I'm defiantly sure that she isn't going to be there. My family owns the club we are going to and they all know to keep her away from us. And Valentine and Anthony. I promise she won't be there to ruin our almost perfect night." He smiled down at me and rubbed his hand on my head. I laughed and went back to watching TV with him. I felt so comfortable around him that I just wanted to fall asleep. I crawled on his lap and held him closer, closing my eyes.

"Hey don't fall asleep!" he said pushing my body on the couch, his following mine, "I might just have to do something crazy." He smirked lowering his head close to mine. I could feel his breathe on my lips and an unexplainable electricity jolt in my stomach. His lips hovered over mine, and he whispered my name "Paris…" then I heard a rustle at the door and a screech.

"GREGORY GET OFF MY FRIEND!" it was Val. She always knew how to either make an entrance at the perfect time or like now, at the worst of times. Gregory let out a sigh and I took in his breathe. It was sweet but he seemed a little annoyed with him sister.

"Nothing was happening Valentine. We were just…talking." He smirked at me when he offered his hand to help pull me off the couch. I sat up and Val started talking again.

"You messed up her hair brother!" Val said while taking my hair out of the messy pony tail.

"Oh come on Val. He didn't have anything to do with my messy hair. It was all me. I got tired and must have messed it up when I was watching TV with him." I said defending him as best I could. Val laughed and began combing my long hair. Gregory walked to the kitchen and put our drinks of choice in the fridge for them to cool and then ran upstairs quickly. I wonder why he just ditched and didn't want to stay down here anymore.

"Paris. What where you two doing?" Val asked amused and curious at the same time. I sighed and tried to explain myself.

"We were just watching TV and I curled up on his lap because I got tired, and he was all playful and tried to convince me that I shouldn't go to bed, _and_ then you and Anthony walked in." I paused for a moment. "Speaking of which, where did Anthony go?"

"He went upstairs to talk to Gregory. And to get ready, cause we have to go soon. I'll finish doing your hair. Then get ready to party!" Val said as she ran to get her flat iron. She was back really quickly and started to do my hair. She finished by putting my hair up in a high pony with my bangs in a bump. It was a sophisticated style but it matched with anything. I put on my makeup, and then went upstairs to change. When I walked into my 'room' Gregory was lying on my bed with his arms folded behind his head and feet crossed. He had ear buds in and I could hear the music he was listening too. It was a rough grunge music that had a classical influence to it. It was one of my favorite bands. I smiled and walked to the dresser. All my clothes where put away which was awkward because Gregory was the one that put them away. I blushed when I opened my top drawer to find my underwear folded individually. I closed the dresser drawer and turned around. Gregory was putting away his iPod looking at me.

"What did you find in there?" he asked curiously with a smirk on his face. "Hope nothing that embarrassing. You look like you just saw your moms' underwear or something like that. Your hair looks nice by the way, and your makeup." He said quickly walking out of my room. I sighed and closed the door behind him. I looked in the closet to find my dress and my all black gladiator heels. I slipped off my v-neck and pants even my socks and put lotion on my legs. Good thing that I shaved my legs this morning because I didn't want to take an hour shaving my legs. I put my shoes on and pulled my little black silk dress on. It was tight on my body and made my legs look really nice. I put on some deodorant and sprayed my favorite perfume on, grabbed my phone and a matching black clutch from my dresser top and walked out of the room shutting off the light and closing the door. Val met me in the hall and we walked to the bathroom together to brush our teeth. Val had really white perfect teeth. I thought mine where perfectly straight and white but hers' were brilliantly white. I was jealous.

"You really have to tell me, if you and my brother have something going on. I know you guys like each other and I just can't till you guys finally hook up."

"EW don't say it like that." I said with my mouth full of foam from brushing I spit it out and continued talking, "whatever happens tonight happens. I'm not going to be taking full responsibility for it all; you of all people know that it takes two to tango." I continued brushing my teeth for a minute, and then finished and rinsed. Val laughed and rinsed her mouth also and we walked downstairs together like famous people. Our guys were waiting at the bottom for us. Gregory was wherein a black button down dress shirt that was un tucked and a black semi-formal vest over it and a pair of 'I'm a little destroyed' jeans. I didn't even get to look at his feet because he was staring at me so intensely I had to look at his face.

He was watching me how Anthony watched Valentine, like I was something to eat. Something that he wanted but could have at that moment. I stepped off the last step and took his hand.

"Let's go mix some drinks." Anthony said as him and Val walked into the kitchen getting our alcohol from the fridge.

"If you don't want to drink tonight…we can just stay here. And hang out." Gregory said holding my hand tightly whispering in my ear.

"I think we should get out and have a wild time." I said with an eager tone in my voice. Gregory got a wild look in his eyes just like the one I felt in the pit of my stomach. I was so excited about tonight.

Anthony gave Gregory and me both a drink and he and Val decided to split one. I was 17 but everyone else was 18 so I was a little nervous that I was still so young and could get caught. But it didn't matter at the moment as long as I had fun doing it. I sipped my drink straight as I watch Gregory and Anthony laughing and taking shots of left over tequila we had from two weekends ago. Me and Val just ended up each taking one bottle and before the guys took ours. I chugged down three gulps before my throat started burning and I had to stop. Gregory walked up behind me. Wrapping his arms around my body.

"Take it easy. I need you able to walk tonight, and be able to dance with me when we get to the club." He said kissing the back of my neck. His breath smelled like alcohol but it was sweet. I chugged a few more gulps and I started to feel the effects of the vodka. I smiled and walked towards the door.

"Who's ready to go?" I asked opening the door holding the vodka bottle in the air. Anthony and Val walked out doing chanting as they got into the limo (of course we aren't going to drive drunk), and Gregory put his hand on my lower back and moved me through the door closing it behind me. I stumbled a little from the sudden swell of alcohol I just swallowed and got in the limo, Gregory followed behind me. Oh shit, I wonder if he seen my underwear. Oops. I giggled as the limo pulled away quickly taking us to the club.

I didn't waste any time getting out of the limo to get on the dance floor. I drug Gregory with me into the dark night club and on the dance floor. A familiar song started playing and the hypnotic beat soon took my body. I was dancing and moving my hips to the beat, basically grinding on Gregory, who was leaning down to breathe on my skin as we danced. I turned my head towards him and kissed him on the cheek. I was sweating a lot which meant that I was going to get sober faster. The song ended a little too soon and I got thirsty.

"Can we go sit down?" I asked a little dizzy. Gregory took my hand and led me to our huge booth table. Anthony and Val where already sitting laughing and having a few more drinks. We all built up a pretty good tolerance to alcohol, but it wasn't as big a tolerance as the other people in the club. I sat at the table and Gregory sat across from me, he was looking at me again like I was a treat to eat, and not a amazingly close friend.

"How was the dancing Paris? You feel anything that you like about Gregory?" Anthony asked jokingly, I blushed and picked up my drink from the table. Jack Daniels on the rocks with a little bit of lime. Awkward combination but it liked it.

"It was very nice. I had a wonderful time…you smell really good Paris." Gregory said slurring his words a little. He took a Jell-O shot, and followed it with a lemon drop, chugging that down also. He offered me a lemon drop and I accepted taking it like a shot as he did and finished my jack on the rocks. I looked at him with as playful as I could make them eyes and playfully smiled at him. He returned the smile and I felt his leg touch mine.

"So who's fucking hungry?" Val asked, everything sounded a little sluggish and I raised my hand, I didn't even take my eyes off of Gregory.

"Alright so I'll get some sushi rolls, and veggie wraps." Val stood and walked over the table and jumped down. She was always so nimble. Anthony followed only Gregory moved out of the way for him, and then sat back down by me.

"You look really good tonight." He tickled my chin with his finger. I laughed drunkenly and moved closer to him. That weird feeling in my stomach wasn't there anymore it was gone and all I could think about was kissing him. "I don't know if anyone has told you that yet." He slurred his words a little or was that me, but anyway, I laughed.

"Did anyone tell you how you make me feel?" I responded trying not to sound so drunk.

A wild look flashed in his eyes and a crocked smile crossed his lips. "No, please enlighten me; tell me how you feel about me." He put his arm over my shoulder and hugged me in tightly. I put my head on his shoulder giggling the entire time. I looked back up at him and he was looking at me with a smile on his face. His eyes were glazed over with drunk and he looked so hot.

"Well…" I said climbing on the couch of the booth to sit on my feet. "I think that you're the hottest thing I've ever seen." I flung my arms on his shoulders, "And I think that your hair looks sexy with its messy…" I messed up his hair and leaned closer to him, "I think that we should be together, but I'm afraid your sister wouldn't like it. And I'm also afraid to be your girlfriend. Because of that once crazy lady." I slurred my words and tried to sound cute. It must have worked because he put his arms around my waist and hugged me in closer.

"Well I'm afraid to be with you also. I'm afraid I'll hurt your feelings in some way because of Adrianna." He pulled my body in so I was sitting on his lap and continued talking. "I really want you to be my girlfriend, more than anything else in the world!" he yelled jokingly and then kissed me. It was a sudden rush of everything but anger and being afraid. His fingers wrapped in my hair messing up my pony tail. He parted my lips lightly and deepened the kiss. His mouth tasted sweet but like alcohol.

My head tried to figure out what was going on. How to handle everything. Gregory's kiss was making my head go blank and my body feel numb. Next thing I knew Val was back at the table screaming at us to stop making out."OH MY DEAR LORD YOU GUYS! WE ARE AT A CLUB! CONTROL YOURSELVES!" she laughed as she set the food down on the table.I stopped kissing Gregory long enough to tell him that I was hungry and sat back in my own seat. I grabbed a veggie wrap and slowly took a bite out of it. My head was spinning from kissing him and I needed to make the room stop spinning. I finished eating a few more veggie wraps and sushi rolls before I had to piss myself."Val, you, me bathroom right now." I said standing. Gregory moved so I could get out of the booth."Are you going to puke?" Gregory asked very concerned.I laughed "Nope because I plan on kissing you more later." I winked at him as me and Val started to walk to the wasn't much of a line at all which was nice because these shoes were starting to kill from all the dancing I've been doing. By the time that I and Val go to the stalls there was a ruckus behind us."YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET AWAY WITH MAKING OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" oh dear lord it was Adrianna. The crazy, the woman that was keeping me from dating quickly made her way in front of me and continued screaming her banshee head off."HE'S MY BOYFRIEND AND HE WILL ALWAYS BE MINE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TRYING TO STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME! I SHOULD HAVE YOU EXPELED FROM SCHOOL SEEING AS MY FATHER IS THE PRINCPLE!" I had to really listen to what she was saying because I couldn't understand a word of it."Whoa whoa whoa, Adrianna.." I spat out. "There is no need to be jealous over the fact that Gregory left you for me. I mean you're a pretty girl and all but you have got some major issues pending with yourself. I mean have you looked in a mirror lately?" I tried so hard not to slur my words and yell. "Your roots are showing and your pores are fuming with gunk, you look like you haven't eaten in 6 weeks. I can see why Gregory likes a girl with an appetite. Now if you don't excuse me, I really have to pee, and get back to having a good time." I walked into a stall leaving Adrianna wide eyed and gawking at me. I could hear Val laughing out loud to herself as she hackled Adrianna, when she was leaving.I got done in the bathroom and Val and I walked out only to be greeted by Gregory and Anthony. They had our coats and some take home boxes of food."We need to leave.." Gregory said solemnly. His eyes were filled with worry and sadness."Yeah, I know! But you should have heard what Paris said to Adrianna in that bathroom! Oh My God! She just out of nowhere became this evil vixen and put Adrianna in her place!" Val always made every experience seem bigger than it was, although I had fun saying all of that to looked at me with a surprised sexy look and I blushed instantly."Really? You're going to have to tell me what she said." Gregory took my hand and we left. The car ride home wasn't very eventful. We all pretty much just laughed and joked about random stuff that has happened at school or during our party escapades."We are finally home ladies!" Gregory laughed from across the limo. I quickly crawled my way to the door and slithered out. I somehow consumed more alcohol, and I don't remember how. Gregory had also, he was slurring every word and couldn't walk, just like me. We all formed a line and leaned on each other as we walked to the door and took off our shoes. Gregory scooped me up like a child and walked me to the living room. I put my arms around his neck and held on."Music, Anthony, we need music." Gregory set me down near a couch and music started to bump throughout the house. Gregory walked over to me again and put his hands on my face smiling. I could feel a black out coming on. Oh dear."Gregory..." I tried not to pass out, "I don't feel so good...""Hey, all you need is some food." He sat me down now I think he's a little worried. Before I knew it he was holding food to my mouth and set a puke bucket on the floor. I ate the food."I'm not going to need the puke bucket. I just feel like I'm going to pass out...or black out...one of the two. I can't remember which one." I giggled and then stood up slowly. I lightly bit my lip and then quickly ran to my room. I wanted to change."Hey! Where are you going! Come back!" Gregory playfully followed me. Darn. Well I'm not sure about that. I'm very drunk and don't know what I'm doing.I beat Gregory to my room and started panting as I got to the door. It was so hard running drunk. I walked to my dresser and Gregory walked in smiling closing the door quietly behind him, but not shutting it.I laughed "What are you doing!" Gregory wrapped his arms around me."I just don't want Val to yell at us for making out." he laughed and started kissing me. It was starting to become a habit, him starting the kiss and deepening it. Only leading to both of us breathing harder and tangling our fingers in each other's hair.I pulled away, giggling as I stumbled backwards off my bed."Where are you going?" he chuckled following me back to my dresser. I must of been to occupied to figure out that we ended up on my bed. I opened my dresser and pulled out a tank top and V-neck, along with some shorts."Don't look, or try to sneak a peek." I pushed him into my closet closing the doors after him. I rounded the corner to where he couldn't see me, and I quickly changed. Oh praise the tank top with build in patting, only made not wearing a bra more comfy.I came around the corner again and there Gregory was lying half asleep on my bed. He was right. I needed sleep also. I climbed into bed with him. He was wearing a pair of my pajama pants and one of my white tees. He was good; he knew where to find everything in the closet."I'm so tired." he mumbled from an alcohol smelling breath. I yawned and looked at the clock, well its three in the morning and we had school the next day. Wonderful."Yeah lets sleep." the second I put my head down...I was asleep.


End file.
